gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.9 (Part 1)
Plot (On Team Incredible.) Emily: Well Bobert, problem solved. Bobert: Yeah I guess you did do it. Emily: Well now that things are resolved, I can finally take this ridiculous costume off. Bobert: '''Wait what?! '''Emily: '''Yeah, it's not like I can wear this forever. '''Bobert: '''Well you're right, it's only 'till Day 39. '''Emily: '''That's crazy, no man nor woman would have the courage or paitence to do so. '''Bobert: '''Well face it, Gumball thinks that Teri has returned. And if you think about it, telling him the truth would probably make him worse. Besides, you'll get everything you ever wanted. '''Emily: '''I know it has perks, but he's thinking someone else is doing it. I want him to do it for me, like he really appreciates me. '''Bobert: '''Well he doesn't really like you. '''Emily: '''Of course he likes me. Who am I kidding, he LOVES me. Him kissing the real Teri is bad. Him kissing me while thinking of Teri and thinking it is Teri, is worse. '''Bobert: '''You've got it wrong. As a matter of fact- '''Emily: '''I don't care what you say. You know what?! I'm setting him straight. (Emily storms over to Gumball.) '''Bobert: '''Uh Emily, I don't think that's a good idea. '''Emily: '''I don't care what you say. (Emily arrives at Gumball.) '''Emily: '''Hey Gumball. '''Gumball: '''Hi Teri. '''Emily: '''You know Gumball, there are some things that I've been keeping secret. '''Gumball: '''Really? Because if there's anything you need to get off your chest, tell me. '''Emily: '''Well if you say so. Anyway, when I went to CBS, there was a bit of a mismatch. '''Gumball: '''Mismatch? What are you talking about? '''Emily: '''Well what I mean is, physically.... I didn't come out CBS the same way I came in. '''Gumball: '''Well, how did you change? '''Emily: '''Well, I'm a little shy. It might....overwhelm you. '''Gumball: No, no, no! Nothing could overwhelm my mind, long as we're here together. You can tell me anything. Emily: 'Well if you say so. ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! '''Gumball: '''Wait, what?! '''Emily: '''TERI NEVER RETURNED! IT'S ME, EMILY CARTRIDGE! (Emily takes off the costume.) '''Emily: '''E-M-I-LY C-A-R-T-R-I-D-G-E! IT'S ME! '''Gumball: '''I'm confused. '''Emily: '''APPARENTLEY, I WAS WEARING A COSTUME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A COSTUME IS?! '''Gumball: '''And for this afternoon, I thought a miracle had happened. YOU JERK! (Gumball rushes into the woods crying.) (Bobert walks over to Emily.) '''Bobert: '''You're dead. '''Emily: '''SHUT UP! '''Bobert: '''Just saying. (Bobert walks away.) '(in confessional) Emily: I can't help it! Bobert's right, I am dead. And it horrible too because I've could've used that money for bail and-. Oh my God! What good is bail? I clearly deserve to be dead and such. Because emotionally, I killed someone. I may be on the chopping block at this point, but there is something I could do. (out) (The next morning at dawn.) (Emily wakes up.) Emily: '''Alright, time to iniate this. (Emily looks over at the rest of camp and notices Gumball's missing.) '''Emily: '''What the-. Gumball?! Gumball?! (Emily gets up and heads for the woods.) '''Emily: Where are you Gumball?! (Emily sees Gumball crying on the ground.) Emily: '''Gumball? (Gumball looks at Emily.) '''Gumball: '''What do you want you phony?! '''Emily: '''Gumball, as you know. Last night, I gave you some hard hits. But I want you to come with me. It's very important. '''Gumball: '''No! You kidnap me and my friend, you try to kill her, you take away the one person I have in this game, you tried to forge her identity, and you want me to come with you?! '''Emily: '''It was only last night....that I realized that I've hurt you, and everyone you love. And when that happened, I wanted to redeem. And I want to help. So what do you say? '''Gumball: '''Alright, I'll come with you. (Gumball follows Emily out of the woods.) (Emily brings Gumball to a beach.) '''Gumball: '''Oh my. '''Emily: '''What's wrong? '''Gumball: '''This is the same beach where me and Teri made out. '''Emily: '''I know. That's why we're here, to rehabilitate. Anyway, when I grow wery, I do Tai Chi to calm my nerves. '''Gumball: '''Tai Chi? I don't understand your language. '''Emily: '''Look, just do what I do. '''Gumball: '''Okay. (Gumball and Emily do Tai Chi along the beach.) '''Emily: '''How do you feel? '''Gumball: '''Great! '''Emily: '''Well that's wonderful. Tai Chi helps flush out angry thoughts, and help achieve inner peace. '''Gumball: '''I thought Kung Fu did that. '''Emily: '''Well that also works. But Tai Chi helps rejuvenate your system. Anyway, there's something I want to give you. (Emily gives Gumball a red, hard-covered book.) '''Gumball: '''What's this? '''Emily: '''It's a Bible. It's explains the many things we should do and helps us achieve inner peace. '''Gumball: '''My mom told me about these once. She took us to this building, where we sat down while some man in a robe would talk. It's really boring. '''Emily: '''Boring? The Bible has many interesting tales. For example, this guy named Issac has to kill his son under God's orders. '''Gumball: '''That's so cool! '''Emily: '''Come on, let's go. (Gumball and Emily head back to camp as the sun rises.) '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island